Professor
The '''He is named this in level 5 of Test Subject Green, as well in the description of Test Subject Green in the List of Games in Nitrome.com 2.0 is the second main character in Test Subject Blue. The Scientist works at Xeno Industries, doing tests and experiments on his creations. According to him, Blue, a Blue Enzyme, is the best experiment he made. It is believed he made Orange Enzymes and Proton Canons, seeing is how he introduced them into Blue's Tests. Physical Appearance The Scientist has an Egg like head with White Hair on the sides, two black eyes, glasses below those eyes, white haired mustache and a Lab Coat. He is possibly very old, seeing he has white hair. Tests Test Subject Blue The Scientist Tested he Blue Enzyme called Blue through 25 tests, each testing a certain part of his body, whether speed or agility, or accuracy. Many of his inventions were used in the Tests, some of the harmful, some of them helpful. The most used of his experiments are the Green Teleporters, which could transport a being through one Transporter to another. After Blue completed all 25 tests, the Scientist merged him with the Orange Enzyme, to create the green Enzyme, which became confused and starred at the Professor. How it Works In each Test for Blue, the Scientist would extend his arm on to the level, and put a Syringe into a Spawn Cylinder. He would then press the top of the Syringe to insert Blue into the Cylinder. Blue would then be dropped out of the Cylinder in his Mechanical Suit. Blue now has to get to a Food Pill which is covered by a Glass Capsule. To deactivate the Capsule, Blue has to find a Key Card in the level, which will bring down the Capsule. When Blue gets to the Food Pill, the Mechanical Suit will eject him out to get it. Blue will then get the Food Pill, absorbing it, and a Pipe will appear above him, sucking him up through it to the next level. Enemies and Hazards will be present in Tests, usually in better spots, in later Tests. History Test Subject Blue One day, the Scientist made Blue. He put Blue through 25 test to see what he was capable of. Blue successfully completed all 25 tests, braving the Scientist tests and amazing him. After completion, the Professor merged Blue with an Orange Enzyme. The merge resulted in the creation of a Green Enzyme, who became confused at the sight of the Professor. Test Subject Green The Professor began to test Blue against the variations of Green Enzymes. The Professor felt as if he was being watched, and had to increase security around Xeno Industries. One day, when Blue was doing his 3rd test with the Green Enzyme, the Scientist was attacked while watching Blue. A bag was thrown over his head and the Scientist was pulled down and beaten up. After Blue had completed Test 3, the Scientist, using all his strength, placed Blue in Test 4, before either dying or collapsing in critical condition. Other games Test Subject Arena The Scientist appears in Test Subject Arena, although he only appears in the background of levels, taking notes and occasionally tapping the container. Because Test Subject Arena is a spin-off, his appearance is non-canonical (meaning his appearance is not part of Test Subject Blue history). Green will mimic the Scientist or Doctor Nastidious if Green himself is left idle for too long. Nitrome Must Die ]] ]] The Scientist's hand appears in the fourth boss battle on Nitrome Must Die, holding Blue. The Scientist holds Blue, and moves his hand vertically up and down. After Blue's health reaches close to half, he will take his hand off screen and place Blue in the Rex209. The Scientist's hand acts a bit like a shield for Blue, as shooting the Scientist's hand does not damage Blue. Once Blue's health is depleted, the Scientist's hand will begin to explode. After a few seconds, it will explode and end up on the ground, slowly being pulled off. Quotes At the start of each level, the Scientist will hold a Tablet with his hands, which will read words which are probably his report or his observations. '''Level 1 Day 1:- My work on the new blue sample is complete. I must create a number of Tests to evaluate the abilities of the Enzyme. My first test will be to see if a sample can utilize the Green Teleporters. Level 2 Day 2:- The first Test was a huge success! So much that I think I will add some danger to the scenario! Orange Enzyme Bullets will harm the Blue Enzyme. Level 3 Day 3:- The Blue Enzyme is proving to be quite a intelligent little blighter! I must see if a more complicated use of the Teleporters can be arranged. More Quotes Trivia * The Scientist face is only seen through the Windows of levels. In each level, the Scientist will walk by, looking at Blue, sometimes scribbling on his board. Frequently, the Scientist will tap the Glass Container blue is in, shaking everything in the level. * It is possible the Scientist name is Egghead, as in the Facebook post for Test Subject Blue, the Professor is called Egghead. This may also be possibly referring to the Professor's egg like head, and not be his name. * Since the Professor is able to up the security at will, he might be the CEO. * It is possible a bag was used so that Doctor Nastidous could suffocate the Scientist then dispose of his body somewhere, as using other weapons would leave evidence. It is also possible a bag was used to get the Scientist because using any other weapon would have seemed to be too violent for Test Subject Green. However, in the background, it showed a fight, so this may not be correct. ** Doctor Nastidous possibly bagged him to prevent him from building a device to recover Blue. *It is very likely that the Scientist was killed and Xeno Industries destroyed. In the level description for level 5, Doctor Nastidous's writes that "The weak Scientist and his stupid lab is history", proving the demise of the two. However, this could be referring to the fact that Doctor Nastidous destroyed his lab and left the Professor severely injured. ** The Scientist may most likely be badly injured due to the Xeno Industries collapsing and him falling on the ground at the beginning of level 4 * On test four, the Scientist is seen falling over and knocking the chamber on its side. * If Green is left idle for to long in Test Subject Arena, he will mimic the Scientist in green. This will happen when the stage is set in Xeno Industries. * The professor may appear at the end of the Test Subject Green Sequel. * The Scientist's hand being slowly pulled off the stage in Nitrome Must Die is reminiscent of Test Subject Green, where on the level the Scientist is beaten up, his hand is pulled off in a similar way. * Considering how the Scientist and Doctor Nastidous are about the same size, and are an appropriate size compared to other objects on the planet, it's easy to assume that the Enzymes are small. However in Nitrome Must Die, Blue and the scientist are compared to Austin Carter and it appears that the scientists is actually a giant. References Category:Test Subject Blue Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Test Subject Blue Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Bosses